Everything For Love
by synstropezia
Summary: Namine adalah seorang gadis yang kesepian, hingga akhirnya Namine menemukaan cinta sejatinya.
1. First Love

Kingdom Heart bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Summary : Namine adalah seorang gadis yang kesepian, hingga akhirnya Namine menemukaan cinta sejatinya.

A/N : Harusnya sih lanjutiin cerita yg story of my summer vacation, tp males yg riview dikit hehe. Mumpung deh ada ide, baca aja :D

Hai, namaku Namine, umurku 14 tahun, aku bersekolah di SMP Twilight Town. Aku biasa dijuluki "Queen Lonely" Memang, aku tidak punya teman di sekolahku dan aku slalu kesepian, aku adalah anak yang pendiam dan pemalu, jika sendirian, hal yang biasa aku lakukan adalah menggambar dibuku gambarku, sebenarnya aku memiliki teman hanya saja mereka semua bersekolah di Destiny Island.

Jika kangen, biasanya aku mengirim mereka surat. Mungkin kalian berpikir, mengapa tidak menggunakan email saja? Teman-temanku banyak yang bertanya seperti ini, aku hanya menjawab jika aku lebih suka menulis surat, bukan berati aku gaptek, hanya saja itu hobbyku. Balasan surat dari teman-temanku biasanya aku simpan dilaci ku, bagiku itu adalah harta karun.

Sudah dulu ya perkenalannya, aku harus bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Jam 7 pun aku sampai di sekolah, segera aku berlari ke kelas supaya tidak terlambat. Bel masukpun berbunyi, semua sudah berkumpul di kelas, ternyata hari ini tidak ada guru, semuanya sibuk mengobrol. Sedangkan aku, sibuk dengan pikiranku.

Sambil melihat awan, aku sering berpikir "Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu Sora,Riku, dan Kairi?" Rasanya setiap memikirkaan mereka aku tambah kangen, aku pindah ke Twilight Town karna ayah ada urusan pekerjaan, tak terasa bel istirahatpun berbunyi, semua berhamburaan keluar kelas. Sedangkan aku dengan tenang keluar sambil membawa kotak bekalku dan buku gambarku.

Biasanya sambil duduk di kursi taman sekolah dan sambil memakan bekal, aku melihat bunga-bunga yang ada di taman sekolah. Setelah selesai memakan bekal, aku akan menggambar, biasanya aku menggambar taman,teman-temankum atau cowo idamanku. Sebenarnya diam-diam aku menyukai seseorang, saat asyik-asyiknya menggambar, seseorang duduk disebelahku.

"Hai, Namine"

"Eh, Seifer?"

"Kamu lagi menggambar apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawabku ketus

"Tidak usah marah, sini berikaan buku gambarmu aku mau lihat"

"Tidak boleh"

Terjadilah saling rebut diantara kami berdua, tetapi akhirnya Seifer menang. Dia berhasil merebut buku gambarku, aku berusaha mengambilnya, tapi sulit, karna dia lebih tinggi dariku. Setelah Seifer melihat gambarku, dia berkomentar.

"Ternyata kamu menggambar Roxas ya?"

"Iya! Memang kenapa, tidak boleh?"

"Ternyata diam-diam Namine menyukai Roxas, kenapa kamu suka Roxas? Diakan bukan cowo terkenal di sekolah ini, dia juga pendek hahahaha"

"Kamu tidak perlu tau, sini kembalikaan buku gambarku"

"Tunggu dong, aku masih mau lihat gambarmu yang lain"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arahku dan ke arah Seifer, aku mengenal wajahnya. Dia adalah Roxas, aku hanya menunduk, malu untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hei, Seifer, kamu beraninya jangan sama perempuan dong"

"Mau apa kau pendek? Mau melawanku?"

Seifer mengarahkan tinjunya ke muka Roxas, seketika Roxas jatuh. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan membalikan badanku ke belakang, pukulan demi pukulan terus diarahkan ke Roxas, tanpa kusadari air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku hanya berfikir, mengapa dia rela dipukuli demi aku? Padahal kami tidak terlalu akrab, mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, aku baru saja pulang dari toko buku untuk membeli buku gambar baru, kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu membawa kucing kecilku yang ku namai Kitty. Tiba-tiba saja Kitty berlari meninggalkanku, aku terus mengejarnya dan menemukannya disebuah gang kecil, aku melihat jika Kitty dihadang oleh anjing besar. Kitty berlari ke arahku, anjing itu menatap tajam ke arahku dan Kitty, saat itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa laripun tidak, aku diliputi oleh rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Dan Roxaspun datang, dengan tenangnya dia mengelus badan anjing tersebut. Seketika anjing tersebut tenang dan menjilat pipi Roxas, lalu Roxas menjabat tanganku dan meminta maaf, seketika mukaku merah, aku hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Maafkan anjingku ya, dia memang seperti itu jika bertemu orang asing"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kamu sendirian?" Tanyanya

"Iya, aku baru mau pulang ke rumah"

"Mau aku antar?" Tanyanya menawarkan diri

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegub kencang, dengan gugup aku menerima tawarannya. Selama perjalanan, kami membicarakaan banyak hal, ternyata Roxas adalah pecinta hewan, sama seperti aku, dan Roxas juga suka membaca buku novel. Saat itu aku merasa, banyak kesamaan diantara kami.

Perjalanan yang menyenangkan itupun berakhir, aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Tak lupa ku ucapkan terima kasih padanya, sambil melambaikan tangan aku mengucapakan sampai jumpa.

"Sampai jumpa, terima kasih ya"

"Iya sama-sama, sampai jumpa Namine"

"Eh, kamu mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, kitakan satu sekolah dan sekelas, sampai jumpa di sekolah Queen Lonely"

Roxas melemparkan senyumnya padaku, rasanya jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Dia tampan saat tersenyum, rasanya aku jadi GR sendiri, senyumnya sangat menghinoptis, mungkin kalian berpikir aku ini lebai, tetapi itu lah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Senyumnya terus membekas di ingatanku sampai malam. Bahkan saat aku tertidurpun aku memimpikaan Roxas dengan senyumnya.

Tanpa ku sadari ternyata Roxas dan Seifer sudah berhenti bertengkar. Seifer meninggalkan Roxas yang saat itu sedang terkapar tak berdaya, Roxas berusaha bangkit lalu dengan tenang, dia memberikaan buku gambarku yang tadi direbut Seifer, aku terkejut, wajahnya penuh memar dan kepalanya berdarah karna terbentur. Tanpa sadar, aku memegang dagunya lembut, memperhatikaan setiap lukanya, mengelap jidatnya yang penuh darah dengan saptu tangan. Akupun sadar diri, dan melepaskan tanganku, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Roxas, karena aku, kamu jadi babak belur begini"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak melihat buku gambarku kok"

"Iya, aku percaya kamu tidak melihatnya"

"Bel sudah berbunyi, bagaimana kalau kita masuk kelas?"

"Tidak,tidak bisa, aku harus megantarmu ke UKS dan mengobati lukamu"

"Tapi, kamu bisa terlambat masuk kelas"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kamu ku obati dulu"

Kami berdua pun pergi menuju UKS, ternyata tidak ada penjaganya. Aku mencari kotak P3K dan segera mengobati luka Roxas, setelah selesai mengobati lukanya akupun pergi ke kelas. Saat mau meninggalkan ruang UKS, Roxas berjalan ke arahku, memegang pundakku, dan berbisik "Terima kasih banyak, Namine"

Rasanya mukaku merah padam, aku memegang tangannya lembut, dengan suara yang pelan aku pun berkata "Terima kasih banyak juga, Roxas" Sesampainya di kelas, aku meminta maaf pada guru yang saat itu sedang mengajar, lalu aku menceritakaan keadaan Roxas. Akhirnyapun aku diizinkan masuk kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pulangpun berbunyi, padahal aku baru 30 menit mengikuti pelajaran. Karena hari ini guru ada rapat, jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat. Sesaat aku menengok ke ruang UKS, ternyata Roxas sudah tidak ada di ruang UKS, saat keluar dari sekolah, aku melihat Roxas berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Seperti menunggu seseorang, aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus jalan, lalu Roxas memegang tanganku, akupun terhenti.

"Namine, kamu mau pulang bareng?"

"Eh...Aku..."

"Jawab saja, ya atau tidak?"

"Ya, aku mau pulang bareng denganmu"

Sebenarnya kami adalah tetangga, tetapi kami kurang akrab. Setiap dikamar, diam-diam aku sering melihat Roxas dari jendela kamarku, setiap matanya melihat ke arahku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandaganku. Baru kali ini, kami berdua menjadi seakrab ini, selama perjalanan pulang, kami berdua saling terdiam. Untuk mencarikan suasana, akupun bertanya pada Roxas.

"Roxas, lukamu sudah baikan?"

"Ya,sudah baikan, oh ya Namine..."

"Apa?"

Roxas menghentikaan langkahnya, akupun ikut berhenti berjalan. Suasana saat itu sangat menegangkan, aku terus menunggu Roxas membuka mulutnya, tetapi seperti dia gugup untuk mengatakannya padaku.

"Hmmm...Namine, hari Minggu kamu ada waktu?"

"Iya,ada, memang kenapa?"

"Tunggu aku di stasiun kereta api jam 10 ya?"

"_Apa dia mengajakku kencan?" Pikirku_

"Halo?"

"Eh, iya,boleh"

"Jangan telat ya, bye"

Kamipun masuk rumah kami masing-masing, saat masuk kamar tidur, aku langsung merentangkan tubuhku diranjang sambil tersenyum. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari Minggu, kencan dengan cowo idamankupun akhirnya terwujud.

**Bersamubung..**

A/N : Gimana penasaran? Biasa aj? RnR y, sy sih mwny dpt 2 atau 3 riview, klo udh ad 2-3 riview nanti lanjut deh hhehee. 


	2. Kencan Pertama

A/N : Terima kasih y yg udh riview cerita sy, tiba-tiba riviewnya tiga lagi hehe, pdhal kemarin-kemarin g ad riview. Sy belum membaca riview kalian, jd sy g tw itu kritik, saran, ataupun pujian hehehe, tp yg pasti sy senang kalian riview cerita sy. Sebelumny sy mw mengucapkan minal aizin wal faizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin, gpp kan meski musim lebaran dah lewat hehe, slmt membaca :)

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendelaku, terdengar kicauaan burung yang merdu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tidur, tetapi aku tak kuasa menahan sinar matahari, akupun bangun dan duduk sebentar diranjang, merasa sudah agak segar, aku bangun dari ranjangku dan melihat kalender. Hari Minggu tanggal 11 Agustus, hari yang sudah ku nantikan, untuk berkencan dengan Roxas.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, meskipun ini hari Minggu, aku tetap menjaga rutinitas bangun pagi, aku segera pergi kedapur, melahap roti panggang dan meminum segelas susu hangat, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan pagi. Ini kencan pertamaku, aku harus mempersiapkan penampilaanku dengan baik.

Seusai mandi, aku menaruh handukku dan pergi ke ruang tamu, kulihat ayah sedang menonton channel tv kesukaannya, dan ibu sedang mencuci piring. Ayah melirikku dan menyapa.

"Pagi-pagi dah rapi nih anak ayah, mau kemana?"

"Ke stasiun kereta api, temanku sudah menungguku"

"Bukannya kamu janjian jam 10 ya?" Tanya ayahku dengan tatapan heran

"Ya, memang janjiannya jam 10, tapi tidak apa-apa kan aku bersiap-siap lebih awal hehe, ayah sedang nonton apa?"

"Berita"

Acara tvpun sudah dimulai, ayah memperhatikaan dengan serius, aku duduk disamping ayah dan ikut menonton juga.

_Pada tanggal 10 Agustus 2013, ditemukaan seorang pemuda yang pingsan. Dan disebelahnya ada sebuah makhluk aneh berwarna hitam, apakah ini heartless? Yang menjadi misteri beberapa hari yang lalu di kota kita, dan juga muncul penampakaan seorang pemuda misterius berjubah hitam yang sepertinya megendalikan heartless tersebut._

Kakiku gemetar, rasanya aku ketakutaan, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat kejadian ini disuatu tempat, tetapi entahlah aku tidak ingat. Sesaat aku terdiam memikirkaan berita tersebut, tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh.

"Hei, Namine"

"Ehh, ayah, ada apa?" Tanyakku kaget

"Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, ayo berangkat, jarak dari stasiun ke rumah kitakan cukup jauh"

"Oh, iya, aku hampir lupa"

Aku berlari dengan sangat cepat, aku tidak ingin terlambat pada kencan pertamaku. Sesampainya di stasiun, aku melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Dan di statsiun, aku juga melihat Roxas yang berdiri menungguku, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal aku menghampiri Roxas. Saat nafasku mulai teratur, aku meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku terlambat"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, aku juga belum lama sampai kok"

"Oh iya, mengapa kamu mengajakku ke..."

Ucapanku terhenti, kereta api telah datang. Roxas menarik tanganku, dan kamipun masuk kedalam kereta api. Aku benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya Roxas mau mengajakku kemana? Aku sempat bertanya padanya, tetapi dia hanya berkata.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutaan, kamu sabar aja ya"

Perjalanan panjang tersebut akhirnya berakhir, kami berduapun turun dari kereta. Ternyata tempat tujuan kami adalah Disney Town, aku jadi ingat, saat aku berumur 5 tahun, bersama ayah dan ibu aku pergi ke Disney Town, masa kecil yang indah, saat-saat yang paling ku sukai adalah menaiki merry go around. Tetapi, itu semua hanya kenangan, sekarang aku sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolahku, dan ayah sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan ibu sibuk mengurus aku dan ayahku.

"Namine, kamu mau naik apa?" Tanya Roxas

"Entahlah, aku bingung"

Tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik dengan sebuah wahana permainan, sebenarnya aku tidak tau jelas itu wahana permainan apa, tetapi sepertinya seru. Akupun menunjuk wahana permainan tersebut, ciri-cirinya ada beberapa orang yang naik kereta, dan mereka melintas dengan sangat cepat di rel.

"Kamu mau naik roller coaster?"

"Eh, roller coaster?"

"Iya, tanganmu menunjuk roller coaster, baiklah ayo kita naik, aku tau tempatnya"

Rasanya jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Wahana yang aku tunjuk adalah roller coaster, padahal wahana yang paling aku takuti adalah roller coaster. Tetapi, aku hanya mencoba berani, aku tidak ingin merusak suasana hati Roxas, karna sepertinya dia senang aku menunjuk wahana permainan roller coaster.

Selama aku menaiki roller coaster, aku terus berteriak, sedangkan Roxas sepertinya dia sangat menikmati, rasanya kepalaku pusing, dan perutku mual. Setelah selesai, aku langsung turun dari kereta, rasanya aku tidak kuat, aku berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir pingsan. Tanpa ku sadari, Roxas memelukku dengan erat dari belakang, sehingga aku tidak terjatuh, lalu dia menggendongku, dan kami berdua dilihat oleh banyak orang.

Rasanya mukaku benar-benar merah, aku mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Roxas supaya dia menurunkanku, sepertinya Roxas mengerti isyaratku, diapun menurunkanku, dan kami berduapun berjalan menuju taman, suasana benar-benar hening, aku masih memikirkaan kelakuan Roxas tadi.

"Namine, kamu haus?"

"Iya" Jawabku singkat

"Tunggu sebentar"

Roxas pergi menuju ke sebuah toko minuman, dia memberikaan ku segelas jus jeruk. Langsung saja aku meminumnya, tenggorokanku benar-benar kering rasanya.

"Kamu kehausan ya?" Tanya Roxas

"Iya begitulah"

"Kamu marah padaku?"

"Marah? Karna kelakuanmu yang tadi?"

"Iya, kamu marah ga?"

"Enggak kok :) Aku malah mau berterima kasih"

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

"Aku berterima kasih karna, jika kamu tidak memelukku erat-erat mungkin aku jatuh, ini kedua kalinya kamu menolongku"

"Kedua kalinya?" Tanya Roxas terheran-heran

"Iya, masa kamu lupa, saat di sekolah, kamu rela babak belur demi mengambil buku gambarku"

"Oke, aku ingat...Aku juga mau berterima kasih padamu"

"Karna apa? Aku tidak pernah menolongmu, malah kamu yang sering menolongku"

"Karna kamu, hidupku lebih berwarna dan terasa lebih menyenangkan"

Roxas menatapku dengan senyumnya yang menawan, mukaku tiba-tiba memerah. Benar juga, semenjak ada Roxas, aku tidak pernah kesepian lagi, setiap didekatnya aku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Entahlah, aku tidak tau, suasana yang romantis tersebut, buyar karna suara HP, sepertinya bunyi HP Roxas, karna aku tidak membawa HP.

"Hmm...Namine.."

"Iya?"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa"

"Kamu tidak marah kan?"

"Tidak"

"Kamu bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Iya, aku bisa, terima kasih ya, aku senang"

"Yeah, aku juga, meskipun kita bersama hanya sebentar, semoga bisa lebih lama...Oh iya, salam perpisahaan dariku"

Roxas megangkat daguku lembut, lalu dengan lembutnya juga dia menciumku. Roxas memberikaan sebuah bisikaan padaku "Aku suka kamu" Setelah membisikaan itu, Roxas beranjak dari kursi, dan melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku juga segera pergi dari taman bermain dan menuju stasiun. Tak lama menunggu, kereta apipun datang, aku segera naik dan duduk.

Aku masih saja memegang pipiku, apa benar tadi aku dicium oleh Roxas? Ataukah aku hanya mimpi? Rasanya aku tidak mimpi, ciuman tadi benar-benar terasa nyata. 1 jam kemudian, akupun sampai di Twilight Town, aku berjalan dengan sangat lambat karna masih memikirkaan ciuman Roxas yang tadi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah makhluk hitam muncul, dia mendekat ke arahku dan mencoba menyerangku.

Dengan gesit akupun menghindar, aku berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga, tetapi aku jatuh dan sepertinya kakiku terluka. Apa itu heartless? Mengapa dia menyerangku? Heartless tersebut mengayunkan tangannya, sepertinya aku akan dicakar olehnya, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan pasrah.

Saat aku membuka mataku, didepanku ada seorang pemuda yang memakai jas hitam dan topeng, sepertinya dia telah menolongku. Heartless tersebut telah mati, pemuda bertopeng tersebut menglurkan tangannya, aku menerima uluran tangannya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih"

"Ya, mau aku antar ke rumahmu?" Tanyanya menawarkan

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Dengan kaki terluka? Tidak aku akan megantarmu pulang"

"Kamu tau rumahku?"

"Tentu, aku tau, di jalan kingdom no 10 kan?"

"Ya, kamu benar"

Akhirnya pemuda bertopeng tersebut megantarku pulang, setiap melihatnya aku teringat Roxas, tingginya sama dengan Roxas, dan setiap aku didekatnya, aku merasa seperti Roxas yang melindungiku. Akhirnya, aku pun sampai di rumahku, tak lama kemudian ayah datang dan menghampiriku.

"Namine, kamu pulang sama siapa?" Tanya ayahku khawatir

"Aku diantar oleh pemuda bertopeng"

"Mana dia?" Tanya ayahku bingung

"Mungkin sudah pergi"

"Ohhh, pemuda yang kamu ceritakan itu aneh, masa dia bisa tau alamat rumahmu? Kenal saja belum"

Aneh, pikirku, padahal tadi dia masih disebelahku, dia benar-benar misterius. Bagaimana dia tau alamat rumahku? Apa dia sering megintaiku diam-diam? Apa mungkin dia Roxas yang menyamar? Dia sedikit mirip dengan Roxas, entahlah, aku tidak tau. Itu sebuah misteri, jika suatu saat bertemu kembali, mungkin aku akan mengetahui dia itu siapa.

Bersambung...

A/N : Gmn? Penasaran? Seru? Biasa aja? 2-3 riview lanjut ke chap 3 hehe, nanti di chap 3 muncul Ventus, riview dihitung per chapter, di chap 1 sy liat ad 4 riview ya, jadi chap 2 minimal 2 atau 3 riview

**Thx To :**

**Ibiriah  
Code XVI  
Luna Metacore  
audey **

yang sudah meriview cerita saya :) Klo ad riview susulan, sy jg berterima kasih. Jgn lupa riview lagi ya, arigatou


	3. Sebuah Misteri

Hari Senin tanggal 12 Agustus, aku kembali bersekolah, rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di sekolah. Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, aku pergi ke rumah tetanggaku yaitu Roxas, aku ingin mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bareng. Aku memencet bel pintu rumah Roxas, seorang wanita setengah baya keluar dan menyapaku dengan ramah.

"Hai, kamu Namine ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang ramah

"Iya, aku Namine, Roxasnya ada?"

"Justru sebaliknya, tante mau bertanya padamu, karena Roxas belum pulang ke rumah"

"Eh, belum pulang?" Tanyaku heran

"Iya, belum pulang, saat tante didepan rumah, tante melihatmu diantar pulang oleh seorang pemuda bertopeng, sebenarnya tante mau bertanya padamu Roxasnya kemana. Tetapi, kamu sudah keburu masuk rumah, apa Roxas mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kemarin, Roxas berkata padaku jika dia ada urusan, tetapi aku tidak tau dia kemana karena Roxas sudah keburu pergi"

"Begitu ya, ya sudah jika ada info tentang Roxas, tolong beritau tante ya?"

"Iya tante"

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku merasa sangat lemas. Setelah kencan kemarin, Roxas malah hilang entah kemana, aku menyesal tidak bertanya dia pergi kemana. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, aku menabrak seseorang, saat dia berdiri, dia mengulurkan tangannya. Saat menerima uluran tangannya, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh, tetapi begitu nyaman, aku merasa seperti sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Saat menatap wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja aku tersenyum, karena saat itu aku berpikir jika aku menabrak Roxas.

"Kamu Roxaskan?" Tanyaku padanya

"Roxas? Bukan, aku Ventus"

"Oh, Ventus ya, maaf tadi aku sudah menabrakmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu cantik saat tersenyum tadi"

Tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah, sedangkan aku hanya memalingkan wajahku darinya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, sangat mirip dengan Roxas. Hanya saja, tatapan matanya berbeda, tatapan matanya hangat, sedangkan tatapan mata Roxas sangat dingin. Aku melihat jam tanganku, ya ampun! Sudah jam 6.50, aku hampir terlambat.

"Maaf, aku hampir terlambat, aku pergi dulu"

"Aku juga hampir terlambat, sepuluh menit lagi terlambat maka aku akan dihukum"

Aku langsung berlari menuju sekolah, aku sudah tidak mempedulikan sekitarku. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah, untunglah aku tidak terlambat. Sebelum masuk, aku mengatur nafasku terlebih dahulu, rasanya lelah sekali. Lalu, aku pun masuk dengan perasaan lega, aku melirik kiri dan kanan, berharap melihat Roxas. Tetapi, aku tidak melihat Roxas, melainkan Ventus.

"Eh, bukankah tadi kita bertemu dijalan?" Tanyaku pada Ventus

"Iya, kamu juga sekolah disini?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Kamu di kelas apa?"

"Di kelas 9B, kamu sendiri?"

"Di kelas 9C, kelas kita bersebelahaan ya"

"Iya...Tetapi, lucunya kita tidak saling mengenal"

"Jika dipikir-pikir aneh"

Akhirnya kamu beruduapun sampai di kelas masing-masing, saat aku duduk di kursiku, aku melirik ke belakang, ternyata Roxas tidak masuk hari ini. Pelajaran pun dimulai, aku merasa tidak konsentrasi, sehingga saat guru menjelaskan aku melamun. Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, aku membawa kotak bekalku dan makan di taman sekolah. Biasanya setelah memakan bekal, aku akan menggambar. Tetapi, rasanya aku tidak punya mood untuk menggambar.

Akupun memutuskan untuk membaca novel di perpustakaan, tetapi aku tetap membawa buku gambarku, saat sedang asyik-asyik membaca, seseorang duduk disebelahku. Aku melirik ke kanan, dan aku melihat Ventus.

"Ventus? Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang pelan

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mencari buku, kamu sedang membaca apa?"

"Novel" Jawabku singkat

"Oh, novel, ternyata kamu suka membaca novel ya"

Rasanya aku tidak kuat melihat wajahnya, setiap melihat wajahnya aku jadi teringat Roxas. Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan Ventus. Sedangkan Ventus hanya terdiam, tak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi. Aku sudah sampai di kelas dan siap mengikuti pelajaran. Saat sudah mau pulang, aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Yang benar saja, aku meninggalkan buku gambarku di perpustakaan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku berlari menuju perpustakaan. Saat sampai, ternyata buku gambarku sudah hilang, perasaan sedih dan kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu, aku tidak berpikir untuk membeli buku gambar baru, karena aku yakin pasti buku gambarku tidak hilang, dan ternyata benar, saat aku pulang ke rumahku, tak lama kemudian seseorang memencet bel pintu rumahku. Karena, tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku pun turun dan membuka pintu. Ternyata yang memencet bel pintu adalah Ventus.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku gambarmu kok"

"Oh, terima kasih ya"

Rasanya aku lega, tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ventus sempat pamit mau pulang, tetapi aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke rumahku, aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Selama Ventus bertamu, kami membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari novel, sampai tv. Sesekali kami bercanda.

Menurutku dia itu orangnya lucu dan baik. Kami baru saja tadi pagi berkenalaan, tetapi sudah sangat akrab, rasanya setiap berbincang dengannya aku senang. Aku tidak kesepian lagi, sudah beberapa minggu Roxas tidak masuk, sedangkan aku semakin lama semakin akrab dengan Ventus. Meskipun aku merasa sudah tidak kesepian lagi, tetapi aku tetap saja aku masih memikirkaan Roxas.

Tak terasa sudah hari Rabu, saat sudah sampai di sekolah, aku melihat Roxas sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Aku meletakkan tasku dan pergi ke tempatnya.

"Roxas" Panggilku

"Namine..."

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku merindukaanmu"

"Maaf..."

Air mata membasahi pipiku, tanpa sadar aku memeluknya dengan erat. Saat sadar, aku segera melepaskan tanganku dan mengelap air mataku, tetapi Roxas lebih dahulu mengelap air mataku dengan jarinya. Mukaku kembali memerah, untungnya saat itu di kelas masih sepi, hanya ada kami berdua. Jika tidak, mungkin kami akan disoraki.

Saat jam istirahat, kami berdua duduk di taman sekolah, sambil menikmati pemandangan taman yang indah. Dari jauh aku melihat Ventus berjalan menuju ke arahku, seperti biasa Ventus menyapaku dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Hai" Sapanya

"Hai"

"Apa aku menggangumu?"

"Tidak kok"

Belum lama kami berbincang, tiba-tiba Roxas menarik tanganku dengan paksa. Tentu saja aku bingung, mengapa dia menarik tangan ku tiba-tiba?

"Roxas..." Teriak Ventus

"Apa?" Jawabnya dingin

"Maafkan aku ya, soal yang minggu lalu?"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, sudah jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

"Tapi..."

"SUDAH KU BILANG DIAM!" Teriak Roxas dengan suara yang lantang

Ventus menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkan aku sudah sampai di kelasku. Saat berada didepan kelas, aku melepas tangan Roxas dengan paksa.

"Roxas, mengapa kamu begitu pada Ventus?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Roxas, jika ada masalah, bicarakan lah padaku"

"Aku tidak punya masalah kok, sudahlah ayo balik ke kelas, bel sudah mau berbunyi"

Akhirnya bel masukpun berbunyi, aku masih terpikir kejadian tadi. Mengapa Roxas begitu kasar pada Ventus? Apa Roxas punya dendam pada Ventus? Bel pulangpun berbunyi, aku tidak langsung pulang, melainkan ke kelas Ventus. Kelas 9C sudah sepi, hanya ada Ventus seorang, yang duduk terdiam. Aku duduk disebelahnya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ventus, kamu marah sama Roxas?"

"Tidak kok, memang aku yang salah"

"Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa? Maukah kamu ceritakaan padaku"

"Namine...Belum saatnya kamu tau, kamu akan tau nanti"

"Nanti? Tapi, kapan...?"

"Sampai saatnya tiba, Namine..."

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin memohon sesuatu padamu"

"Memohon apa?" Tanyaku heran

Mendadak wajah Ventus menjadi sedikit serius, aneh, mengapa aku sangat tegang? Jantungku berdebar-debar, padahal Ventus hanya mau memohon sesuatu padaku, mengapa aku tegang?

"Aku mohon, kamu jangan dekati Roxas"

"Tapi, kenapa,kenapa!?"

Aku menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ventus, tetapi tetap tidak ada respon. Akhirnyapun dengan nekat aku menampar wajahnya, air mata membasahi pipiku. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli, aku berlari meninggalkan Ventus, aku marah, sangat marah . Mengapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Roxas? Apa dia iri dengan kedekataan kami berdua? Aku tidak tau, tetapi sekarang aku benar-benar memebncinya.

Bersambung...

A/N : 2-3 riview lanjut hehehe, saya berterima kasih karna tlh meriview cerita sy, tgg trus y cerita sy :) makasih, arigato gozaimas heheh.


	4. Pemuda Misterius

Sudah beberapa minggu ini, aku tidak berbicara dengan Ventus. Padahal, kami sempat sangat akrab, sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah, sudah menampar dan membentaknya. Tetapi, dengan cepat aku melupakan kejadian tersebut. Sekarang aku harus lebih fokus pada ulangan semester ganjil, aku memiliki cita-cita di semester satu ini harus masuk 5 besar.

Untunglah, aku berhasil mewujudkan cita-citaku itu, dan sebagai hadiahnya ayah ingin mengajakku ke Land Of Deprature, taman paling terkenal didunia. Awalnya, aku ingin mengajak Roxas, dan ayah juga megizinkan. Tetapi, Roxas sepertinya sibuk. Buktinya saat aku mau mengajak saat libur hari pertama, Roxas sudah pergi liburan duluan.

Bersama ayah dan ibu, aku naik kereta. Perjalanan panjang tersebut memang melelahkan, tetapi saat sudah sampai dan melihat keindahan tamannya, rasa cape itu sirna. Kami pun sampai kira-kira jam 4 sore, aku akan berlibur beberapa hari Land Of Deprature, kami sekeluarga menginap disebuah hotel sederhana dekat restorant, meski sederhana tetapi cukup nyaman.

Selain tamannya yang indah, Land Of Deprature juga terkenal dengan pemandangan bintang jatuhnya. Aku tidak sabar menunggu malam, karna aku ingin menyaksikan bintang jatuh. Katanya jika memejamkan dan berdoa dalam hati, maka permohonan apapun akan terkabul. Aku tidak yakin 100% Tetapi aku mau mencobanya.

Karna lelah, tanpa tersadar aku tertidur diranjangku. Selama tidur, aku terus memimpikaan Ventus. Rasanya, Ventus seperti mau meyampaikan sesuatu padaku, tetapi saat dia berbicara, rasanya suaranya seperti tertelan oleh suara angin. Akhirnya aku pun terbangun, sudah jam 6 sore. Akupun memutuskan untuk mandi.

Seusai mandi, aku melanjutkannya dengan makan malam, sudah jam delapan, sebentar lagi aku bisa melihat bintang jatuh. Kira-kira jam sembilan malam, aku keluar dari hotel dan pergi ke bukit. Hawa yang dingin tak menyurutkan niatku untuk melihat bintang jatuh. Tak lama menunggu, akupun melihat bintang jatuh.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berdoa, mungkin kalian mau tau apa yang ku minta. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku hanya meminta, supaya Roxas sehat-sehat saja, dan semoga aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sora,Riku, dan Kairi. Tanpa ku sadari, aku tertidur diatas bukit. Tetapi, hanya beberapa menit, aku sudah membuka mataku, aku melihat jam tanganku dan ternyata sudah jam 10 malam!

Tetapi, aku belum pergi ke hotel, aneh, aku merasakan hangat. Padahal, aku tidak membawa jaket, ternyata seseorang menyelimutiku dengan jaket, jaket lengan panjang berwarna putih. Kira-kira punya siapa? Karna tak tau pemiliknya, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke hotel. Kurang lebih 10 menit, aku sudah sampai di hotel, aku pergi kekamarku dan menggantung jaket itu dibelakang pintu. Ayah melihatku dan bertanya.

"Namine, kamu sudah pulang?"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana pemandangan bintang jatuhnya? Indah?"

"Sangat indah" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Tadi kamu seperti membawa jaket"

"Oh, jaket itu. Aku tidak tau jaket itu punya siapa, karna saat keluar aku tidak membawa jaket"

"Ya sudah, besok kita cari pemiliknya. Ayo tidur, besokkan kita mau jalan-jalan"

Tak lama memejamkan mata, aku sudah tertidur. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi, jika Ventus ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Tetapi, tetap saja suaranya tidak jelas, tiba-tiba Ventus menghilang, hanya terdengar suara angin lembut, tetapi tiba-tiba saja suara angin lembut tersebut menjadi sangat berisik. Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam, mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tetapi, aku menolaknya, dan dia juga terus berkata seperti ini.

"_Pergilah denganku"_

"_Pergilah denganku"_

"_Pergilah denganku"_

"_Pergilah denganku"_

Dengan keras aku berteriak tidak, lalu pemandangan itu buyar. Aku bangun dan mengusap-usap mataku, aneh, mimpi apa itu? Mengapa aku harus pergi dengannya? Sudahlah, itukan hanya mimpi, pikirku. Aku pergi turun dan ikut sarapan bersama ayah dan ibu, sarapan pagi ini adalah roti panggang dan segelas susu hangat, seusai sarapan. Ibu bertanya padaku.

"Namine" Panggil ibuku

"Iya, bu, ada apa?"

"Kamu tadi berteriak?"

"Berteriak? Mungkin iya, aku tidak ingat"

"Kamu mimpi apa? Mengapa bisa sampai berteriak sekeras itu?"

"Entah, aku tidak ingat"

"Ya sudah, ayo bersia-siap, kan kita mau jalan-jalan"

Selesai mengganti baju dan mandi, aku bersama ayah dan ibu pergi ke taman. Taman tersebut sangat ramai, yang membuatku kagum bukanlah karna banyak orang. Tetapi, karna meskipun taman tersebut banyak orang, tidak ada sampah berserakaan, tamannya juga indah, penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga.

Aku, ayah dan ibu, duduk dikursi taman sambil menikmat pemandangan taman. Aku jadi teringat taman di sekolahku, aku mulai menggambar pemdangan taman, coba disaat-saat seperti ini ada Roxas, pasti akan lebih seru, sudah berjam-jam kami berada di taman. Ayahpun mengajakku untuk pergi ke cafe dekat sini. Sedangkan ibu, sepertinya bertemu dengan teman lamanya di taman. Sehingga ibu tidak ikut ke cafe.

Sambil menunggu makanan, aku melanjutkan gambarku. Saat makanan sudah sampai, aku sempat melihat wajah pelayannya, seperti wajah Roxas, tetapi tidak mungkin. Sesaat aku melamun, dia siapa ya? Tanyaku terheran-heran, tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari lamunanku, karna pelayan tersebut memanggil namaku.

"Namine?" Panggilnya dengan nada yang bingung

"Eh, kamu Ventus atau Roxas?"

"Ventus, kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Bekerja"

"Kerja? Kerja sambilan?"

"Ya, begitulah"

Aku benar-benar heran dibuatnya, dia kan masih kelas 9 SMP. Mengapa bekerja sambilan? Saat jam istirahat, Ventus mengajakku ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar di cafe. Sedangkan ayah, pergi menyusul ibu, ayah menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana, karna nanti aku akan dijemput. Saat melihat wajahnya, aku jadi teringat masalah pada bulan Agustus, aku ingin mengucapkan minta maaf. Tetapi mulutku kaku untuk mengatakannya, dengan sedikit keberanian akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan minta maaf.

"Ventus, aku minta maaf"

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Tentang masalah di bulan Agustus itu"

"Oh, itu, tidak apa-apa kok"

"Ventus, aku ingin bercerita, kamu mau mendengarkanku?"

"Boleh, memang kamu mau cerita apa?"

"Aku bermimpi, kamu seperti ingin meyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Lalu, seorang pemuda berjubah hitam seperti ingin membawaku pergi, Ventus, apa benar kamu mau meyampaikan sesuatu padaku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah meyampaikan semuanya padamu, aku tidak ingin kamu dekat-dekat dengan Roxas, itu saja"

"Apa benar, itu saja?"

"Namine...Masih banyak yang belum kamu ketahui, kamu belum siap menerimanya"

"Aku sudah siap kok"

"Tidak, kamu belum siap, aku tidak akan memberitaumu"

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak mau. Oh ya, aku mau bertanya satu hal lagi, mengapa kamu bekerja sambilan? Memang, penghasilan ayahmu tidak cukup?"

Mendadak wajah Ventus berubah menjadi sedih, lalu dia menarik nafas perlahan dan mulai bercerita.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal, ibuku sakit parah, aku sengaja bekerja sambilan supaya memiliki uang untuk biaya berobat ibuku" Ceritanya singkat

"Maaf, aku menanyakan hal itu"

"Tidak apa-apa, jam istirahatku sudah selesai, aku kembali bekerja lagi ya"

"Oke,oke"

Ventus pun kembali bekerja, sedangkan ayah menjemputku. Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, tujuan selanjutnya adalah peternakaan. Sebenarnya, sudah cukup lama aku ingin pergi ke peternakaan, disana aku melihat banyak sekali hewan, mulai dari sapi, bebek, babi, dan lain-lain. Bahkan aku juga mencoba memberi makan mereka, yang paling ku sukai adalah, saat memberi makan kelinci. Mereka lucu-lucu, aku jadi ingin memeliharanya.

Setelah itu, kami pulang. Rasanya senang sekali, aku sangat lelah dan langsung menuju kamarku untuk berbaring, tetapi, di meja aku melihat sepucuk surat. Awalnya aku tidak penasaran, tetapi lama-lama aku penasaran, akhirnya aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Datanglah ke taman jam delapan malam  
aku menunggumu_

_Ventus_

Aneh, kenapa Ventus ingin bertemu denganku, bukankah tadi kita sudah bertemu di cafe? Aku melirik jam, ternyata sudah jam 6 sore. Aku pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam, rasanya aku tidak konsentrasi untuk makan malam. Ibu melihat sikapku yang aneh, dan bertanya.

"Namine, kamu kenapa? Kok kelihatan bingung?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ibu, jam delapan malam nanti aku mau ke taman"

"Taman yang tadi kita kunjungi?"

"Iya"

"Memang kamu mau ngapain disana?" Tanya ayahku

"Ada teman ingin bertemu denganku di taman, boleh ya ayah? ibu?"

"Iya, boleh, tetapi kamu harus pulang jam 9 atau 10 ya" Jawab ayahku

Akhirnya makan malam tersebut selesai, aku terus menunggu hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan, aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku lalu pergi ke taman dengan berjalan kaki. Taman tersebut sepi, dan disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku melihat jam tanganku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.40, mungkin aku terlalu cepat 20 menit. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman, waktu berjalan dengan cepat, waktu sudah menunjukkan 8.00 malam pas, tetapi Ventus belum datang juga.

Akhirnya, aku melihat sosok lelaki pendek, tingginya sama seperti Ventus. Aku berlari menghampirinya, ternyata dia bukan Ventus, melainkan pemuda berjubah hitam yang kumimpikaan kemarin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa aku perintah. Aku serasa dihipnotis olehnya, aku tidak bisa memberontak.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang, dia terjatuh dan aku bisa menggerakan diriku. Ternyata dia adalah pemuda bertopeng, yang aku temui saat aku di Twilight Town, lagi-lagi dia menyelamatkanku. Pemuda bertopeng tersebut seperti mengeluarkan sebuah kunci besar, dan pemuda berjubah hitam itu juga mengeluarkan 2 kunci besar.

Pemuda bertopeng tersebut seperti mengisyaratkan untuk menjauh, akupun menjauh dan menonton mereka bertarung. Mereka terus bertarung, sedangkan aku tetap diam. Rasanya kakiku kaku, tidak bisa digerakaan. Dari jauh, aku melihat sepertinya tangan pemuda bertopeng tersebut terluka. Darah menetes dari lengannya.

Pemuda berjubah hitam tersebut mendekatiku, aku tidak bisa bertindak. Kakiku seperti dikunci oleh mantra, tetapi tiba-tiba pemuda berjubah hitam tersebut pingsan, sepertinya pemuda bertopeng itu telah memukulnya dari belakang. Pemuda bertopeng tersebut menghampiriku, dan mengulurkan tangannya, aku menerima uluran tangannya, lagi-lagi perasaan hangat itu muncul. Aku merasa seperti Ventus yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda berjubah hitam tersebut berusaha bangkit, tetapi dia tidak mendekatiku. Melainkan mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Untunglah, kamu tidak berhasil kutangkap"

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu senang, jika berhasil menangkapku?" Tanyaku terheran-heran

"Tidak, aku berharap kamu tidak berhasil ku tangkap, sampai jumpa..."

"Tunggu!" Teriak pemuda bertopeng

"Apa?"

"Apakah kita akan terus bertarung? Bukankah kita teman?"

"Teman? Kita bukan teman, melainkan musuh, sampai jumpa Ven..."

'Ven?' Apakah itu Ventus? Tetapi tidak mungkin, pemuda berjubah hitam tersebut dalam sekejap menghilang, aku berjalan menghampiri pemuda bertopeng tersebut dan memegang tangannya, saat kulihat lukanya cukup dalam. Dia melepaskan tanganku dengan lembut, dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa, lalu menghilang begitu saja seperti angin.

Selama perjalanan pulang , aku terus memikirkaan kejadian tadi. Ven? Siapa itu Ven? Ventus? Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah memanggil Ventus itu Ven, aku benar-benar semakin bingung. Siapa itu Ven? Siapa itu pemuda berjubah hitam? Siapa mereka? Apa mau mereka?

Bersambung...

A/N : 2-3 riview lanjut lagi dehh, pdhal td sy pikir ceritany g bakal beres hari ini. Ternyata beres juga hahahaa, terima kasih buat yg sudah meriview cerita sy dr chap 1,2 dan 3, mohon riview chap 4 juga ya :) Terima kasih sudah setia.


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya, aku sampai di hotel. Ayah sudah menunggu dari tadi, dari wajahnya, terlihat bahwa ayah cemas, aku mendekati ayah dan berbicara padanya.

"Ayah, aku sudah pulang, maaf ayah menunggu lama"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, ayo tidur. Besok kita pulang ke Twilight Town"

"Baiklah"

Liburan 2 hari di Land Of Deprature sangat menyenangkan, meskipun aku hanya pergi ke taman dan ke peternakaan, aku sudah sangat senang. Aku masih terus memikirkaan tentang kejadian di taman tadi, akhirnya tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela hotel, aku terbangun, duduk sebentar, lalu mengusap-usap mataku. Lalu, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Selesai mandi, aku mengemasi barang-barangku, dibantu ibu dan ayah.

Rasanya aku tidak tega, harus meninggalkan Land Of Deprature, tetapi meskipun begitu di satu sisi aku merasa senang. Senang, karna akan bisa bertemu kembali dengan Roxas. Kami pun pergi meninggalkan hotel, dan pergi ke statsiun kereta api. Tak lama menunggu, kereta sudah datang, selama di kereta aku hanya terdiam.

Selama perjalanan, aku melihat pemandangan dibalik kaca jendela kereta. Mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi, aku akan segera sampai di Twilight Town. Akhirnya, aku sampai juga di Twilight Town, tak lama berjalan, akupun sampai di rumahku. Langsung saja aku menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang, rasanya aku masih lelah.

Dibalik jendela, aku melihat Roxas. Aku beranjak bangun dan pergi ke jendela, lalu membuka jendela. Roxas melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku tersenyum dan kamipun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hai" Sapa Roxas

"Hai juga" Sapaku

"Kamu baru pulang dari Land Of Deprature?"

"Eh, iya, darimana kamu tau?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menebak kok"

"Roxas, kamu kemana? Saat aku mau mengajakmu, kamu sudah tidak ada di rumah"

"Oh, itu, aku ada urusan mendadak saat pagi, jadinya aku tidak ada di rumah"

"Begitu ya...Eh, iya, aku baru ingat, ini untukmu"

Aku memberikaannya sebuah jahitan boneka bintang, sudah lama aku ingin memberikan itu padanya. Hanya saja, dia sering tidak ada di rumah, aku melemparkan boneka itu padanya, meskipun jahitannya kurang bagus, aku harap dia suka.

"Terima kasih, aku suka" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Senyum itu, aku sangat merindukaan senyum itu, rasanya aku senang bisa melihat senyumnya. Kami saling terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, lalu Roxaspun membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Hmm...Namine?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Hari Sabtu kamu ada waktu?"

"Ada, memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke danau di Twilihgt Town, kamu mau?"

"Boleh"

Ini kedua kalinya dia mengajakku kencan, jantung berdegub dengan kencang, seperti pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kamipun mengakhiri pembicaraan, aku segera berlari dan melihat kalender. Aku pulang hari Senin, sedangkan Sabtu ini dia akan mengajakku ke danau, berarti aku masih harus menunggu 5 hari lagi.

Rasanya hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat, meskipun begitu aku tetap sabar menunggu. Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, siang itu sangat panas, awalnya aku hanya duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati AC. Lalu, ibu menyuruhku untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di supermarket. Awalnya aku malas, tetapi aku tetap pergi ke supermarket.

Sesampainya di supermarket, aku segera mencari barang-barang yang ibu perlukan. Saat pergi ke kasir, aku melihat Ventus, sepertinya dia juga melihatku. Kami berdua bertemu saat mau keluar supermarket.

"Hai" Sapa Ventus

"Hai juga"

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman, kamu mau ikut?" Tanyanya

"Boleh juga"

Sebenarnya aku memliki alasan tersendiri mengapa menerima ajakan Ventus, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padanya. Semoga dia mau menjawab dengan jujur, sekitar 20 menit kami berjalan, kamipun sampai di taman. Disana cukup ramai, kami berdua duduk sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ventus?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu, kamu mau menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Tentu saja, memang kamu mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Apa benar, jika kamu itu pemuda bertopeng yang sering menyelamatkanku?'

"Bukan, aku anak biasa"

"Kamu bohong! Dari wajahmu aku bisa melihat jika kamu berbohong padaku"

"Aku..."

"Ventus, jawab dengan jujur!"

"Aku...Kamu haus kan? Aku belikaan kamu jus ya?"

Saat dia mau pergi, dengan paksa aku melepas jaketnya. Aku melihat jika ditangannya ada goresaan, goresaan itu sama seperti goresaan pemuda bertopeng, Ventus terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sedangkan aku masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sebentar ya, aku belikaan kamu jus..."

"Ventus, kamu pasti pemuda bertopeng itu kan, luka, luka itu sama seperti pemuda bertopeng"

"Sudahku bilang bukan!"

Dia berteriak padaku, aku sempat kaget dan terdiam. Ventuspun pergi dan memebilkaanku jus, lalu dia menyodorkan jus itu padaku, aku mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

"Namine, maaf, aku tidak sengaja berteriak sekeras itu padamu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kamu tidak sengaja" Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakaan

"Terima kasih, kamu mau memaafkanku"

"Ventus, ayolah aku mohon, jawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Belum saatnya kamu tau"

"Kamu dan Roxas sama saja, kalian berdua selalu berkata nanti kamu akan tau, pada akhirnya aku tidak akan tau apa-apa"

"Namine..."

Mendadak Ventus memegang tanganku, wajahnya sangat serius menatapku. Sedangkan wajahku menjadi merah, sebenarnya dia kenapa?

"Namine...Percayalah padaku, kamu akan tau sebentar lagi"

"Tapi, kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi, nanti aku akan menceritakaan semuanya padamu. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang"

"Baiklah, aku juga mau pulang"

"Hati-hati dijalan ya"

"Iya, kamu juga"

Padahal aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi, tentang surat itu. Tetapi aku mendadak lupa, segera aku meninggalkan taman dan pulang ke rumah, aku terus memikirkaan perkataan Ventus, sebenarnya kapan aku tau? Kapan aku tau rahasia mereka berdua? Kepalaku pusing memikirkannya, dan akhirnya aku tidak menemukaan jawabannya, hanya tanda tanya yang terus melayang-layang di pikiranku.

Bersambung...

A/N : 2-3 riview lanjut wkwkw, nanti chap Namine dan Roxas kencan ada di chap 6, baca terus cerita sy yaa, terima kasih buat yg sudh riview :) Sebentar lagi sudah mau chapter final nih XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Maaf y klo chap 5 ny g seru, sengaja g digabungiin sm chap ini hehehe, udh mw chap final nih. Tunggu trus yaa... XD

Hari Sabtu yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bersiap-siap. Ini adalah kencan keduaku dengan Roxas, aku harus tetap berpenampilaan baik. Sekitar jam 9 pagi, aku sudah selesai, langsung saja dengan semangat 45 aku pergi ke danau, berharap Roxas sudah disana. Saat aku sampai, ternyata belum ada Roxas disana.

Mungkin aku terlalu pagi, pikirku. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di rerumputaan, angin sejuk sangat terasa dikulitku, kicauaan burung terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telingaku, benar-benar damai. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku tertidur diatas rerumputaan, samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku.

"_Hey..Hey..Namine, bangun" Panggil seseorang_

Dengan pelan aku membuka mataku, ternyata dia adalah Roxas. Aku kaget dan langsung bangun, mengapa dia tiba-tiba ada disampingku? Aku benar-benar kaget dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kamu kaget?" Tanya Roxas

"Karena, kamu tiba-tiba berada di dekatku, aku kan kaget"

"Ya, kalau begitu maaf, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita naik perahu?"

"Hmm...Boleh"

Kami berduapun naik diatas perahu yang didayung oleh Roxas, suasana didanau sangat sepi, kami tidak jauh-jauh dari daratan, selama di perahu aku hanya melihat kebawah. Terlihat wajahku dan juga wajah Roxas, sesaat kami berdua terus berdiam. Sampai akhirnya Roxas buka mulut.

"Namine?" Panggil Roxas

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu menutup matamu"

"Eh, untuk apa?"

"Tututp saja"

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku benar-benar penasaraan, kira-kira Roxas mau memberikaanku apa ya? Roxaspun menyuruhku membuka mata, ternyata Roxas memberikaanku sebuah kalung hati berwarna pink. Aku benar-benar senang, kalung tersebut sangat cantik. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum.

"Kalung itu cocok untukmu" Puji Roxas

"Eh, apa benar? Terima kasih ya..."

"Oke,oke, jaga kalung itu baik-baik ya"

Karna merasa sangat senang, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ternyata perahu yang kami naiki kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga akhirnya kamu berduapun tercebur ke danau. Meskipun begitu, kami masih bisa tertawa dengan bahagia, aku dan Roxaspun naik ke daratan. Karena baju yangku pakai basah, Roxas menyuruhku untuk pulang ke rumah dan ganti baju, sedangkan Roxas sendiri masih ada urusan. Aku setuju dengan perkataannya dan pergi ke rumah.

Meskipun kencan kali ini sangat singkat, tetapi aku tetap senang. Bukannya pulang ke rumah, aku malah mengikuti Roxas diam-diam, aku tau itu perbuatan yang salah, tetapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Sebenarnya Roxas menyembunyikaan apa dariku? Mengapa dia sangat marah pada Ventus?

Setelah mengikutinya, aku sampai di sebuah mansion besar, Roxas masuk kesitu dan akupun ikut masuk. Mansion tersebut sangat sepi, hanya ada aku dan Roxas didalam, ternyata bukan hanya kami berdua, tetapi ada juga seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang tinggi. Sama seperti yang ku lihat di Land Of Deprature, Roxas berbicara padanya, sedangkan aku diam-diam menguping.

"Kamu sudah memberikaan kalung itu padanya?" Tanya pemuda berjubah hitam tersebut

"Ya, sudah"

"Bagus, sebentar lagi dia akan masuk perangkap kita"

"Mengapa kita harus melakukan ini?"

"Ingatlah Roxas, jika kita melakukan ini untuk memancing Sora"

"Itu memang benar, tetapi apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Cara ini sudah berhasil, untuk apa mencoba cara lain?"

"..."

Roxas hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedih, aku benar-benar semakin bingung, siapa yang mereka bicarakaan? Apa aku yang mereka bicarakaan? Saat mau meninggalkan mereka, tanpa sengaja aku terpeleset, lantai di Mansion ini benar-benar licin. Mereka berdua menatapku, sedangkan aku berusaha untuk bangun dan berlari, Roxas tampak mengejarku, tetapi akhirnya dia berhenti mengejarku karna dicegat oleh pemuda berjubah hitam.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa tau arah tujuan, karna lelah aku memutuskaan untuk berisitirahat sejenak duduk di dekat air mancur. Sepertinya benar, jika yang Roxas dan pemuda berjubah hitam itu bicarakaan adalah aku, sebenarnya mereka berdua punya rencana apa? Apa mungkin Sora yang mereka maksud adalah temanku yang tinggal di Destiny Island?

Ku mohon, siapapun jawab pertanyaanku, aku benar-benar bingung. Semuanya mulai terungkap secara perlahan-lahan, aku pun memutuskaan untuk pulang ke rumahku, aku pulang dengan wajah muram dan pertanyaan di benakku. Bahkan, saat ibuku menanyaiku, aku langsung pergi ke kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibu.

Di dalam kamar, aku melepas kalung pemberiaan Roxas dan melihatnya secara seksama, kalung yang cantik. Karna lelah, aku tertidur dengan lelap. Aku bermimpi jika aku keluar kamar, dan tidak mempedulikaan apapun, tatapan mataku kosong, dan mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali. Lalu, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, hanya terdengar suara samar-samar, seperti suara Roxas, tetapi aku tidak tau, karna mataku tertutup dan aku tertidur.

"Tunggu" Teriak Ventus

"Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas

"Kamu mau bawa Namine kemana?"

"The World That Never Was"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak perlu banyak bertanya Ventus!" Teriak Roxas lantang

"Bukankah kamu mencintai Namine? Mengapa kamu mau melukainya?"

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang jangan bertanya lagi, pokoknya sekarang TUTUP MULUTMU IDIOT"

Roxas mengeluarkan keybladenya, lalu berusaha menyerang Ventus, Ventus berhasil menangkis serangan Roxas. Roxaspun mengeluarkan magic sleep, dan Ventus pun tertidur untuk sementara waktu. Lalu, Roxas masuk ke sebuah lubang hitam dan membawa Namine. Saat Namine membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja dia berada di kamar serba putih.

"Aku, dimana? Sebenrnya aku dimana, tolong siapapun jawab akuuu!"

Tetapi sia-sia, tidak ada yang menjawab, malah muncul sosok lelaki berjubah hitam tinggi. Namine hanya melihatnya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, ya! Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Mansion, saat itu dia bersama Roxas, tetapi dia siapa? Dan apa maunya?

"Selamat datang di The World That Never Was"

"The World That Never Was?" Tanyaku terheran-heran

"Ya, benar"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Kamu akan segera tau, dan kamu pasti terkejut"

Terkejut? Apa maksud perkataannya? Aku tidak terkejut melihatnya, lalu muncul seorang lelaki berjubah hitam juga, hanya saja dia lebih pendek, dan saat dia membuka penutup kepalanya, ternyata dia adalah...

Bersambung...

A/N : Itu tmptny bener ga ya? Udh lupa hehehe, mksh y udh mw riview cerita sy, final chapter kykny antara chap 7 atau chap 8 , 2-3 riview lanjut hehehe. Arigato, Thanks XD


	7. Ending

"Roxas!" Teriakku

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, ternyata pemuda berjubah hitam yang sering ku lihat adalah Roxas. Tetapi, mengapa? Mengapa dia mau menculikku? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus mengalir dibenakku.

"Roxas jaga Namine ya, dan ingat jangan sampai ada yang masuk ke ruangan ini" Perintah Xemnas

"Baik"

Di ruangan putih itu hanya ada kami berdua, cukup lama kami berdua terdiam. Hingga, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri membuka mulut.

"Roxas" Panggilku

"Apa?"

"Menngapa kamu menculikku?"

"Itu..Karena...Maaf...Aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi..."

"Roxas, beritau alasannya!"

Aku meneriakinya, tetapi dia tetap terdiam dan tidak mau membuka mulut. Aku memegang tangannya, dan menatap wajahnya, dari wajahnya tersirat jika dia begitu sedih. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli, aku tetap memaksanya menjawab pertanyaanku. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda bertopeng menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Dia mau menculikmu sebagai umpan untuk memancing Sora"

"Sora? Sora yang mana? Yang tinggal di Destiny Island?"

"Ya, Xemnas bertujuan untuk memusnahkan Sora, karena Xemnas merasa jika Sora menggangu tujuannya untukk menguasai dunia"

"Kamu tidak bohong kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Bukankah aku berjanji, suatu saat akan memberitaumu?"

Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan, Sora adalah temanku, teman lama yang sangat ingin ku temui. Tetapi, dengan teganya Xemnas mau membunuhnya, bahkan aku dijadikaan umpannya, air mata serasa mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku takut, sangat takut...

"Ven, mengapa kamu memberitau hal ini padanya?" Tanya Roxas dengan nada marah

"Sudah saatnya Namine tau Roxas..."

"Tapi...Sejak kapan kamu berada disini?"

"Belum lama"

"Apa maumu?"

"Membawa Namine pulang ke Twilihgt Town"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, jika kamu mau membawa Namine, lawan aku terlebih dahulu"

"Oke"

Masing-masing dari mereka berdua, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci besar. Apa itu keyblade? Sebuah kunci legendaris yang sering ku baca dibuku? Mereka terus bertarung tanpa mempedulikan apapun, serangan demi serangan terus di luncurkan dan diterima, aku takut, dan menutup mataku dengan tangan.

Tiba-tiba, aku seperti mendengar suara goresaan, saat ku lihat, ternyata tangan pemuda bertopeng terluka cukup parah, saat dia lengah. Roxas menyerangnya dan topengnya pun terbelah menjadi dua, ternyata pemuda bertopeng yang sering menyelamatkanku adalah Ventus...Ventus dan Roxas sudah terluka begitu parah, tetapi mereka masih bertarung.

Aku,aku,aku...Aku harus memberhentikan pertarungan mereka, jika tidak mereka berdua bisa mati. Dengan sedikit keberanian, akhirnya aku bisa berteriak.

"BERHENTIII!" Teriakku

"Namine" Panggil Roxas dan Ventus bersamaan

"Jangan, jangan bertarung lagi, aku tidak mau kalian terluka hanya demi aku. Tidak, ku mohon jangan dilanjutkan, kumohon.."

Kata-kata ku serasa menyihir mereka berdua, mereka berduapun diam dan tidak bertarung kembali. Aku senang melihatnya, mereka berdamai untuk saat ini, lalu Xemnas muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Roxas hanya bisa terdiam.

"Roxas" Panggilnya dengan nada yang dingin

"Iya?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkanmu supaya tidak ada orang lain di ruangan ini?"

"Maaf...Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku ingin membawa Namine, karena sepertinya Sora sudah sampai"

"Tidak, jangan membawa Namine!"

"Hmmm..Kenapa?"

"Aku, aku, ingin membawanya ke Twilight Town"

"Membawanya ke Twilight Town? Itu tidak mungkin Roxas.."

"Mungkin saja, kenapa tidak?!"

"Kalau begitu begini saja, kamu bertarung denganku, jika kamu menang maka kamu bisa membawa Namine ke Twilight Town, jika kamu kalah maka aku akan membawa Namine"

"Baik, aku setuju"

Roxas mengeluarkan keybladenya, sedangkan Xemnas mengeluarkan pedangnya yang panjang. Aku benar-benar tak yakin, apa Roxas bisa melawan Xemnas? Tubuhnya sudah terluka cukup parah, aku tidak mau dia terluka lebih parah. Pertarunganpun dimulai, sudah kuduga, Roxas terluka tambah parah. Bahkan, tangannya tergores cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah.

"MATI KAU ROXAS"

Saat Xemnas ingin kembali menyerang Roxas, aku berteriak memohon mereka berhenti. Xemnaspun berhenti dan melihat ke arahku.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya

"Aku, aku mau dibawamu, aku mau menjadi sanderamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal Roxas tidak kau bunuh"

"Baik,baik, anak pintar"

"Tunggu!" Teriak Roxas

"Apa?" Tanya Xemnas

"Aku, aku belum kalah, ayo lawan aku lagi"

"Baiklah"

Aku benar-benar bingung, Roxas masih mau bertarung dengan kondisi seperti itu? Bagaimana jika dia mati? Tidak, dia tidak boleh mati. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Xemnas berlari ke arahku, dia seperti ingin menebasku dengan pedangnya. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku, mungkin ini akhir hidupku. Ternyata tidak, aku tidak terkena pedangnya, melainkan Roxas.

Pedang Xemnas tepat mengenai jantung Roxas, saat itu juga aku menangis. Roxas telah meninggal, aku memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, semoga saja ini hanya mimpi. Tetapi, sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan, aku terus menangis dan menangis, aku, aku ingin balas dendam. Aku mengambil keyblade Ventus dan menyerang Xemnas.

Seranganku terus-menerus ditangkis Xemnas, akhirnya pedang Xemnas terjatuh, aku ingin membunuhnya dengam keyblade yang ku pegang ini, tetapi, tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi, saat lengah, Xemnas mengambil keyblade Ventus dan menyerangku. Ternyata, bukan aku yang kena, melainkan Ventus. Ventus terkapar dengan lemas, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam.

"Kali ini kamu kalah Namine"

"Aku...Karna aku, Ventus terluka, karna aku juga Roxas meninggal, aku..."

"Ya, semuanya karnamu, karnamu mereka terluka parah"

"Benar, semuanya karena aku. Aku bodoh,bodoh!"

Aku berlutut dan menangis tanpa suara, benar, memang benar, semuanya karnaku. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak tau, Tuhan kumohon beri aku petunjuk. Dengan lemas, aku berjalan ke arah Roxas, aku memegang tangannya yang dingin, dan aku berbisik ke telinganya, aku tau dia tidak akan mendengarkanku, tetapi aku sangat ingin menyampaikan hal ini padanya.

"Roxas, maafkan aku, karnaku kamu jadi mati. Padahal lebih baik aku yang mati, Roxas, aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu...Roxas, kau lihat? Ini kalung pemberianmu, ternyata tanpa sadar aku membawanya dan sekarang aku memakainya, cantik bukan?"

Air mata menetes mengenai kalungku, dan juga pipi Roxas. Lalu, aku berjalan ke arah Ventus yang pingsan, dan aku juga membisikaan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Ventus, maafkan aku, karnaku kamu jadi terluka parah. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini, meskipun Roxas membencimu, kamu akan memaafkannya bukan?"

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju Xemnas, dia langsung memegang tanganku dengan erat supaya aku tidak bisa kabur. Tiba-tiba, kalungku bersinar dan dibelakangku juga muncul sebuah cahaya, chaya tersebut sangat terang, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Cahaya tersebut hanya terjadi sekitar beberapa detik, lalu cahaya tersebut menghilang dan kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tetapi, aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara itu tak asing, seperti suara Roxas. Benar! Pasti Roxas yang memanggilku, tetapi bukankah Roxas sudah mati? Atau itu hanya perasaanku? Suara itu terus terdengar, dan saat aku menoleh kebelakang, yang benar saja, ternyata memang benar suara Roxas.

"Namine..." Panggilnya

"Roxas, ternyata kamu belum mati?"

"Tidak, seharusnya aku sudah mati, tetapi cahaya dari kalungmu menyelamatkanku"

"Terima kasih Tuhan!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari Xemnas dan langsung memeluk Roxas, aku benar-benar tidak percaya, ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Xemnas memberikan hanya memberikan applause, aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi, aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Xemnas

"Aku akan melawanmu lagi!" Teriak Roxas dengan lantang

Roxas mengsummon keybladenya dan menyerang Xemnas dengan brutal, awalnya Xemnas masih bisa menangkis semua serangan Roxas. Tetapi, karna gerakan Roxas semakin lama semakin cepat Xemnas pun akhirnya terjatuh, tetapi Xemnas tak secepat itu kalah. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah aura, mungkin dark aura, pikirku. Dibelakangnya muncul sebuah heratless yang sangat besar. Sangat besar, melebihi besa rumahku.

Aku ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Roxas mundur beberapa langkah dan menjatuhkan keybladenya, apa dia menyerah?

"Namine" Panggil Roxas dingin

"Iya?"

"Kumohon, berikan kalungmu"

"Kalung?"

"Iya, kalung yang kuberikan padamu saat di danau, yang kamu pakai"

"Baiklah"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak rela memberikan kalung itu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku melempar kalung itu ke Roxas dan Roxas menangkapnya, lalu dia melempar kalung itu ke arah heartless tersebut. Roxas loncat dan mengayunkan keybladenya, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar. Sebuah cahaya putih yang begitu terang, sangat menyilaukan mata. Cahaya itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik, dan semuanya menghilang, Xemnas, heartless besar itu, dan juga Roxas... Hanya ada kalung pemberiannya. Sedangkan Ventus selamat.

"ROOOXASSSSS...!" Teriakku

Sia-sia, tidak ada suara. Apa Roxas telah lenyap bersama cahaya itu? Tidak, jangan sampai terjadi! Aku menangis ditempat, memandang kalung pemberian Roxas. Kalung tersebut memang sedikit retak, apa Xemnas dan heartless tersebut masuk kedalam kalung ini? Apa Roxas juga masuk ke dalam kalung tersebut? Jika memang benar, akuu...

"Hey.." Panggilnya sambil menepuk bahuku

Suaranya, suaranya mirip Roxas, apa dia Roxas? Atau Ventus? Aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat wajah Roxas yang penuh luka, aku langsung memeluknya, berharap ini bukan mimpi. Roxas hanya tersenyum padaku, senyum yang begitu lembut, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum selembut itu.

"Hey, kalian melupakanku ya?" Tanya Ventus

"Eh, iya, hehehe"

Kami bertiga tertawa, suasana yang begitu akrab. Akhirnya, kamipun pulang ke Twilight Town. Pertarungan sudah usai, hanya damai yang sekarang menghiasi hati kami bertiga.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar"

"Apa?" Tanya Ventus

"Kalian belum menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku"

"Bukannya sudah?"

"Eh, memang sudah ya?" Tanyaku heran

"Iya, sudah, kamu ini pikun" Ledek Ventus

"Ehh,enak saja kamu!"

Aku mengejar Ventus, sedangkan Roxas hanya melihat dari belakang. Mentari sore, menandai jika kami bertiga sudah berdamai dan berteman. Tetapi, bagiku Roxas melebihi teman, dia adalah pacarku dan aku mencintainya. Dialah cinta sejatiku, Roxas terima kasih, karna engkau mau melindungiku, hingga saat pertarungan jantungmu rela ditusuk demi menolongku. Tuhan,kumohon sampaikan perasaanku padanya...

Tamat...

A/N : Maaf klo chap terakhir ini jelek abiessss, riview? hehehe, eh iyaa, saya mw bikin certa baru, ditgg aja hehe.


End file.
